fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Deschain
John Deschain (ジョンデセーン, Jon Desein) is a Knight from Cedar, known for mostly being employed as a Bodyguard in most situations, sometimes in cities far away from Fiore, hence not allowing him to spend much time with his daughter, Alyssa Deschain. John is one of the Three Knights of Cedar, known as White Knight (白馬の騎士(はくばのきし), Hakubanokishi lit. Knight in Shinning Armor), due to his trademark white armor, that is actually an invention he recieved from the Magic Council after it was stolen from Lamia, as well as taking the title from his father. Appearance John's appearance remains a mystery to everyone but his daughter Alyssa, as he is seen wearing his armor nearly at all times, as he is on duty almost 24/7. His physical body appears to be a tall and fairly muscular man, though it is uncertain due to his armor. John's White Knight armor appears much like any other knight armor, with a silver color tone, and at times appearing simply white, with the helmet concealing his face completely and the tips of his gauntlet's fingers are sharp claws. Under his armor, he appears to wear dark suits. After losing his left hand by Amon, it was replaced by a perfect replica created without the use of Magic, in order to make it possible for him to use. Personality John is shown to be a serious and strict individual, following orders without question, even if it means taking more of his time that he could spend with his daughter, though he feels great guilt about that, believing himself to be a terrible father as a result, and wishes to be able of spending more time with Alyssa. As a Knight, John is shown to be very loyal, never questioning the higher ups, even though he prefers to work as a bodyguard instead, he is unable to turn down a request made by the higher ups. He is shown to be cold towards criminals, calling them "scum", even to Mikki who looks like a little child. He would only take the life of criminals if he is ordered to do so, otherwise he would only subdue them for arrest. Equipment White Knight (白馬の騎士(はくばのきし), Hakubanokishi lit. Knight in Shinning Armor): An invention created by Lamia, stolen by the Magic Council and later given to John after first joinning and proving himself as a worthy addition to them. It is, as the name implies, a knight armor, appearing silver in color and almost white, that John wears at all times when on duty. *'Magic Negation': The armor has the ability to negate any and all forms of Magic through mere touch, even through clothing, making any and all Magic useless when used against him, as magic is negated the instant it touches his armor, leaving Mages vulnerable when he gets a hold of them usually leaving them confused as to why their Magic isn't working. However, this also includes John himself, thus he is unable to use Magic while wearing the armor, though if he can use magic or not is still debatable, as he was never seen fighting without his armor. This ability is said to be a result of "reversed Lacrima", different from Red Lacrima, as it doesn't have a radius and only negates magic through contact. It also does not absorb energy, but rather, stops it from flowing, thus leaving it unusable by either. *'Enhanced Durability': As expected of an armor, it is naturally very durable and is capable of remainning unscatched from several attack, until enough force is applied to make it crack, and even break. Its durability also makes it possible for his attacks to have an even stronger impact, resulting in far more damage to his target. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Unlike his partner Joan, John focuses more close, physical combat as opposed to swordsmanship or any kind of weapon-based combat, preferring to utilize his abiliy to negate magic through touch to its fullest when fighting mages, as he is essentially incapable of being harmed by magic, he is capable of easily overpowering mages whom are overly reliant on their magic. His fighting style is surprisingly focused, having an initial stance, and focusing on quick movements and delivering powerful kicks and punches, with the intention of either immobilizing his enemies or killing them by shattering vital spots and bones. Enhanced Strength: While his body is hidden under his armor, John is incredibly strong, physically, capable of delivering devastating blows to his enemy and shatter their bones and cause severe damage from one punch, and is capable of overpowering Mages with relative ease if they do not have any physical strength to match his own. This allows John to essentially overpower most opponents through brute strength alone, and gain an upper hand against mages. Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Knight